hetaliafandomlyfandomcom-20200216-history
Shipping Curse
History Shipping Curse is the personification of the fandomly's tendency to ship every character under the sun. He was created after several fandomly members became inspired by Turkey's 2012 Eurovision entry. Appearance Shipping wears a black sailor suit and wears "shipping goggles" on his head. He has an overall dark appearance. He lives in a boathouse. Personality Shipping is an excitable, opportunistic young man who behaves quite similarly to a stereotypical otaku. When he’s interested in something, one can expect him to gather as much information as he can about it and be able to recall it very easily. He gets extremely passionate and enthusiastic when talking about his interests, often getting so into it that he speaks very loudly and quickly and doesn’t allow anyone to interject. During normal conversation, Shipping is relaxed and talks dreamily, though occasionally somewhat brashly. This is because he is usually somewhat distracted by other thoughts and loses some focus on his conversational partner. When with those he doesn’t know well, Shipping is generally reserved and cautious. Around his friends, he tends to keep better focus than usual. For the most part, he’ll be very kind and supportive of his friends, especially in regards to their romantic conquests. Though Shipping is generally mellow and enjoyable to be around, he can be quite adamant. To him, shipping is very serious business and he’s quite passionate about it. There are some ships he’s more passionate about than others, and others challenging these ships are a berserk button for him. Shipping is genuinely convinced that these pairings are absolutely perfect and often verbally berates anyone who thinks otherwise. Additionally, he can be rather nosy in regards to finding hints of his ships; he frequently eavesdrops on other’s conversations, eagerly hoping to hear something in support of a romantic relationship between them. Generally, though, Shipping is quite happy to talk about his and others’ ships. Multishipping and OT3+s are quite viable to him. If it’s a ship involving real people and/or Curses that he’s in close proximity with, he’ll try his best to make the parties involved interact. He will even give up his own personal philosophies if it can give an appealing ship an opportunity to progress. He tends to hint at what he wants to happen to one of the parties involved, though occasionally he’ll be a little more explicit depending on the situation. As long as those involved with his ship aren’t within an earshot, Shipping can and will excitedly talk about it and claim it as canon. Shipping often has his head in the clouds, imagining plenty of possibilities that apply to real and fictional worlds. A notebook and pen are on him at all times so he can write any sudden ideas down. He has a shipping wall in his room, though it is incomplete since he occasionally forgets about less important ships. One may believe that Shipping is an excellent writer due to his imagination and tendency to record his ideas one way or another. However, his works of fiction usually read much like the average badfic; poor grammar, plot holes, and clichés are all quite prevalent in his works. A similar case is present in his drawing skills, his doujins being poor quality in writing and visuals. He’s fully aware of this, though he’s too lazy to improve. This leads him to request fanfics from experienced and learned writers quite frequently. Interests of his include anime/manga, video games, romance films/novels, popular television, actual ships, and cats. Some of his favourite anime/mangas include Ouran High School Host Club and Attack on Titan. In regards to shipping it doesn’t matter what interest Shipping engages in; he will ship everything with anything, no matter if they involve a living thing and/or object. Though he has an assigned room in the Fandomly mansion, he owns a boathouse and often spends time inside it. Nearly all of his possessions are on it for the sake of privacy and courtesy of his assigned roommates. His ultimate dream is to get married and live on a large ship with plenty of cats. Despite his multishipping habits, Shipping takes his commitments very seriously and has a difficult time accepting that people have multiple romantic partners throughout their lives. Relationships Friends Art Block Curse Art Block is the Curse that Shipping usually requests fan art from. Though they usually keep a fairly professional relationship, they frequently spend time together. (more to come) Flamenco Curse Shipping and Flamenco are good friends, despite their generally clashing interests. Both are interested in romance in general and yuri ships; they bonded over these interests, with Shipping even teaching Flamenco the word "yuri". They often work together when trying to push their Curse ships in the direction that will allow them to have a higher chance of becoming canon. Occasionally, they will make attempts to peep on others when two people are alone together in a room. They are usually unsuccessful as 95% of the time either nothing happens and/or they are caught by one someone wanting to do the act or an outside party (usually Perfectionism Curse). Aside from that, Shipping tries to get Flamenco to read manga to some degree of success. He knows Flamenco isn't very fond of most manga plots, yet he continues to give him volumes with strange plots as he knows his friend will at least look through to find the fanservice. The one manga Shipping has successfully gotten his friend into is Attack on Titan due to its realistic characters. (more to come) Gamer Curse Acquaintances Writer's Block Curse Lurker Curse Real Life Curse Category:Personification